


Come Away with Me

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [19]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Eloping, Engagement Party, F/M, flower crowns and grumpy pinecones, shocking their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Just a little engagement party





	Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armedfortheking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armedfortheking/gifts).



> I was talking with zadiaru on tumblr and she told me about this real-life event in her life which I said would make a great prompt...one thing lead to another...and here ya go!

Marianne giggled softly at Bog's nervousness. His features were mostly hidden by the warm glow from the fire burning in the stonework fireplace, casting his features in shadow, but his blue eyes still managed to stand out, nearly glowing in Marianne's mind as she gazed up at him with tenderness. 

It was autumn and the evening air was chilly outside, but the fire had chased the chill from the room. They could hear the sounds of activity in the ball room down the hall from where Bog and Marianne were supposed to be getting ready for their engagement party. The party was a mixture of goblins and fairies, though the party was being held in the fairy castle. From the amount of noise drifting down to this room, the party was already becoming a little rowdy. Bog had warned everyone here that goblins loved a good party. He didn't think the fairies realized exactly how much the goblins loved a good party, or how much goblins loved to drink, or eat. 

Well, they were getting a crash course on that subject right now. He could only hope that the fairy king didn't decide to declare war on them after this party. 

Bog's wings continued to flutter dryly, creaking and stirring the fire behind him. The rustling sound of his wings, like dry leaves in an autumn breeze, always made Marianne feel relaxed knowing that sound meant that Bog was near. She reached up and stroked his face, running her long fingers down the sharp planes and angles of his face. Bog took a breath, let it out slowly, and relaxed into her touch. Marianne smiled, caressing his jaw, her fingers delicately stroking the long stubbled line, and stopped at his chin where she ran the tips of her fingers along his shapely lips, which earned her a smile. 

“She is still going to kill me,” Bog muttered against Marianne fingers before he kissed the tips of them. 

Marianne chuckled. “No she isn't.” 

She reached up, standing on the tips of her toes, even as Bog bent down for her, using his staff to balance himself so that she could straighten the flowered crown that sat on Bog's head. The crown was made of maple leaves that had turned burnt orange and red, mixed with bay leaves, toad lilies, and brown autumn berries along with sprigs of maiden grass. 

Bog muttered glaring up at the flowers on his head. “I hate flower crowns.” 

Marianne giggled. “No you don't and it's traditional for the bride- and groom-to-be to wear flower crowns to the engagement party. And since it's autumn our crowns are made of autumn plants which suit you. You're just lucky it isn't spring or your crown would be sporting large colorful flowers instead.” 

Bog made a face sticking his tongue out with a muttered, “Blah.” 

Marianne giggled giving him a mock punch to the shoulder. “Stop that.” 

He smiled down at her. “I look stupid. You, on the other hand, look lovely.” 

Marianne's crown was more colorful than Bog's. There was maiden grass in hers, as well as orange maple leaves, orange chrysanthemums and golden berries. She was clad in an long dress of a deep, dark plum color. The gown had laces that ran horizontally along her back, (which Bog kept imagining cutting through with his claws to watch the dress fall to the floor). The dress hugged her figure in the most enticing way Bog thought. 

The dressed was trimmed with gold embroidery and the sleeves were long and fitted. She looked dazzlingly beautiful Bog thought, every inch the fairy princess. Not that she never looked anything but stunning in his eyes, but there were just moments like this, in which her beauty was brought more fully to his attention. 

“Bog you look handsome.” Marianne balanced on her toes to place a kiss on the tip of his long pointed nose before she kissed him again softly on the lips. Bog made a soft whimper, dropping his staff with a loud bang while he wrapped his long clawed hands around her waist, pulling her up against him. 

Marianne melted against Bog, her arms going around his neck. They kissed deeply, his tongue brushing hers in a way that made shivers run rapidly down her spine. Marianne opened her mouth, demanding more, which earned her a deep growl as Bog lifted her up off her feet. Marianne immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, the dress falling away from her legs. Bog carried her over to the wall of the room, pressing her up against the smooth granite surface. Marianne made a soft little noise of need, her hands sliding into the softer scales of his head, knocking the crown on his head lopsided. She groaned softly when she felt one of Bog's clawed hands in her hair, his other hand brushing down her side, over her rear and catching the underside of her bare thigh. They were so completely involved in kissing one another that neither of them were aware when someone else entered the room. 

They both heard someone clearing their voice in an irritated fashion then a deep fatherly voice growling. “Excuse me.” 

Bog winced pulling away from Marianne, slowly letting her down to her feet with Marianne swiftly smoothing her skirt down. The two of them turned to see Marianne's father standing in the doorway glaring at them both. Her father was dressed in an elegant deep green tunic that stopped just above his knees, trimmed in gold with golden embroidered leaves and flowers intericately flowing throughout the tunic. He wore a pair of dark brown leggings with a pair of soft leather black boots with his gold crown sitting prominently on his head. 

Marianne giggled blushing. “Hey Dad.” 

Her father took a breath, clearly taking a moment to calm himself. Bog bent over to pick up his staff looking a little sheepish. 

“Are the two of you ready for your entrance?” Marianne's father asked, clearly deciding to pretend he had not just caught them clawing at each other. 

“Yes sir, we are.” Bog said leaning on his staff. 

Marianne smiled taking Bog's hand. “Yes Daddy, we are.” 

“Good, let's get this over with before everyone is too drunk to care,” her father muttered. “Follow me, your mother is waiting at the entrance to the ballroom.” Dagda directed this to Bog. 

Marianne and Bog fell into step behind her father. Marianne grinned up at Bog who smiled down at her and mouthed silently. “I love you.” 

Marianne's cheeks blossomed red as she mouthed back. “I love you too.” 

Her father led the way down the hall to the ball room. The sounds had died down as those in attendance quieted waiting for the announcement. Bog's mother waited at the end of the hall. She still wore her headband of bones, but her hair was brushed to look calmer than usual and she wore a crown of mother-in-law flowers made of pansies, goldenrod and evergreen. Griselda was even wearing a new dress of burnt orange that hung to the floor. It was elegant, but simple (thanks to Dawn). 

Griselda grinned clapping her hands. “OH look at the two of you!!! OOHHH!! My baby!! You look so grown up!! Getting engaged!!” 

Bog groaned. “Mother, I've been grown up for several years now.” 

“Pishposh! You are going to be a man after yer married!!” She grinned. Bog blushed grumbling under his breath while Marianne giggled. 

Dagda actually chuckled. 

The fairy king took a breath as he glanced at Griselda. “Do you have the ring?” 

The older goblin woman pulled out a ring from the pocket of her gown. It was a goblin ring made from petrified wood and polished to a high shine. The colors were beautiful with warm caramel browns and light, twinkling golds. 

Griselda looked Dagda up and down. “What about you?” 

Dagda pulled out a ring from the pocket of his tunic. The ring was silver molded to look like flowering vines with a purple gemstone in the middle. “It was her mother's.” 

Griselda smiled. “This was Bog's fathers.” 

Bog and Marianne looked at each other, but then, inside the room, music started to play. 

“All right you two—look presentable, yer about to announce yer engagement!” Griselda grinned giving Dagda a cheery elbow in the hip. The old fairy took the jab good naturedly as he stood with Griselda in front of Bog and Marianne. 

The music that played was an old fairy tune called “The King of the Fairies,” played on the harp and tin flute. As the parents stepped in, after them the bride- and groom-to-be entered, the crowd remained silent watching them as the two couples made a circuit of the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated with garlands of pine and fall berries and fall leaves were scattered throughout room, along the floors and over the tables. Around the center fountain were more flowers, chrysanthemums, Chinese lanterns, fall crocuses and heather, along with pumpkins, gourds and squash littered throughout the room. There was a long table loaded down with food of every sort and for ever palette. Everyone, both fairy and goblin alike, were lined along the walls letting the two couples walk the circle as the light music played. 

Bog was actually impressed with his goblins; all of them were currently behaving themselves. He saw Thang and Stuff standing off to the side, Thang wearing a sad looking bow-tie and Stuff with a withered looking flower crown of her own. They both waved at him as he and Marianne walked by. 

Dawn and Sunny were holding hands watching them. Dawn, dressed in a long flowing gown of such a light blue it looked almost as if Dawn was floating on air; around her head she wore a crown of baby's breath. She was smiling brightly, her eyes dancing. She waved enthusiastically with one hand, her other hand holding tight to Sunny, who was dressed in a handsome suit of dark brown, a long tunic with matching leggings and boots, but still wearing his old headband, waved too, smiling happily. 

Their parents led the couple up to the front of the room where there sat a two tier dais upon which sat four thrones, two on the upper dais, and another two one step below. One throne was for the king of the fairies, decorated in leaves and the flowers of his kingdom, another smaller throne for Griselda, decorated in the blossoms and vines of the Dark Forest. The last two thrones, sat one step down, a matching set of thrones for the engaged couple, with the combined decorations of the two kingdoms that blended the two thrones together. 

Bog felt his heart hammering hard in his chest. His mother was going to kill him right here in front of everyone, Bog just knew it. Dead, a dead Bog King. 

Marianne, as if sensing what Bog was thinking, dropped his hand and instead wrapped her arm around his tugging him closer. They came to the thrones and turned to stand in front of them. 

Dagda stood in front of his with Griselda as he smiled looking out at the crowds of people. 

“On this glorious evening, I and Griselda, the royal mother of the Dark Forest are proud to announce the royal engagement of Princess Marianne of the Summerfields to Bog, King of the Dark Forest.” 

The two parents walked down and handed the rings to each of them, Dagda handing Bog his ring to give to Marianne, while Griselda handed Marianne her ring to give to Bog, all to symbolize their intention to marry.. 

Bog swallowed, frowning as he looked at Marianne. Marianne grinned at him and whispered. 

“It's okay Bog.” 

“Now?” Bog glanced back at their parents who had stepped back to their thrones. 

Marianne nodded then smiled. “I'll do it all right?” 

Bog sighed with relief. “Yes please!” 

Marianne took a breath turning to the crowd. “Ah, Bog and I have an announcement we would like to make...” 

Griselda, who had suspected something was up just by how weird her son had been acting (well not just today but pretty much for the last three weeks). That boy had been acting jittery, like a June bug on a hot branch. 

“You're pregnant!!!” Griselda blurted out hopping up and down. 

Dagda looked stricken. “WHAT?” 

Griselda started jumping around. “You're pregnant, you're pregnant!!” 

The crowd started cheering, well, mostly the goblins were cheering. Dawn and the elves were cheering while the fairy nobility looked confused, as if they were not sure what their reaction should be. 

Bog turned to stare in horror at his mother as he yelped in shock. “WHAT? NO!!!” 

Marianne looked equal parts surprised at his mother's conclusion and shocked that pregnancy was where Griselda's mind would automatically go. Marianne yelled a clarification. “No no! Oh NO! That's not it!! We're already married!!!” 

Griselda stopped her jumping and fist-pumping to turn to give Marianne a shocked look. “What?” 

Dagda choked, a hand going to his chest. “What?” 

Marianne turned to the crowd as everyone went quiet. Marianne pressed her lips together. Bog reached out to take her hand, his large clawed hand wrapping around hers made Marianne feel not just safe, but loved. The squeeze of his hand, that tiny gesture, made her feel that much stronger. She looked up at him to find his kind, gentle blue eyes looking down at her. Bog smiled at her and Marianne said again more clearly. 

“We are already married. Three weeks ago. We eloped.” 

Bog glanced over his shoulder at his mother and Dagda. Bog's mother stood still, looking for a moment as if she had been paralyzed, her mouth hanging open. Maybe she wouldn't kill him...maybe the shock was going to kill her! Oh no! Bog thought. 

“Mother?” 

Bog hurried over to his unmoving mother, dropping to his knees beside her. 

(Dawn let out a loud squeak, her delicate hands immediately rising to her mouth as her eyes widened into large blue saucers. Sunny chuckled. “Well, I'll be...) 

Dagda was staring at his daughter in horrified silence as if he were struggling to find his voice. After a solid minute he finally hissed. “You did what? HOW?” 

Marianne put her hands up in a calming gesture as she hurried around her throne, hopped up the step and moved around to her father. 

“Daddy...” 

The mixed fairy and goblin crowd started muttering among themselves, while the musicians began playing “A Fair Meadow” on the harp, the light music drifting to all corners of the ballroom and encouraging everyone gathered to go back to eating and mingling while all the royals engaged in their heated discussion on the dais. 

Dagda glared at his eldest daughter. “Marianne, how could you!” 

“Daddy, look—Bog and I decided that instead of making this into a big production we would just go and...get married. We went to the southern meadows where granny and papa live...well it turns out that Bog's grandparents live in the southern woods over that way...and well...we had a small simple ceremony with them as our witnesses...” 

Dagda stumbled back to sit on his throne. “Marianne!! There are traditions! Protocols!! I mean...you are marrying a king!! Even if it is the Bog King...” 

Bog looked up from where he was comforting his mother. “Hey now!” 

Dagda groaned. “Sorry...anyway you're the heir to the throne! You are supposed to have this long engagement and then in a year—a year—or more you are supposed to have this royal wedding where the other monarchs come and...and...” 

Marianne sighed. “That is exactly why Bog and I eloped. One, we didn't want to wait that long and two...Daddy, we wanted it to be about us, not our titles or the thrones...just Bog and me.” 

Marianne glanced over to Bog. His mother still looked to be in shock...she was being awfully quiet for Griselda. Marianne motioned at him and Bog, leading his mother, came over so the four of them could talk. 

Bog sighed and ducked his head a little when he spoke. “We're fine with a royal wedding, but we wanted something of our own first. I love your daughter with my entire being. I...I just couldn't wait to have her as my wife.” Bog blushed. 

Griselda looked up at her son. “So does that mean I can still plan a wedding?” 

Bog smiled down gently at his mother, his hand resting on her back. “Yes mother, you can still plan a wedding.” 

“Okay, well then. I'm fine with it!!” she said with a firm nod. “But you know, since you two are already married...feel free to start working on those grandkids!” She grinned wide at the two of them, her tiny eyes sparkling. 

Dagda groaned. “Marianne, I just can't believe you...and your grandparents encouraged you?!” 

Marianne couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice as she said. “Yes, yes they were and you know, they got along great with Bog's grandparents.” 

Griselda chuckled. “Your Grump and Nauna always were always a bit romantic.” 

Bog chuckled. “Yes, they were quite happy getting to be at our wedding.” 

Dagda sighed, covering his face with his hand and looking at his daughter through his fingers. “It's done I guess.” 

Marianne smiled. “Yep. All legal and binding.” 

Her father looked defeated as he stood up, taking a deep breath. “Your attention please!!” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned back to the royals. 

“I...I guess,” he began in a quiet voice, but a slight frown from his eldest daughter prompted him to embrace the discomfort and get through it. “I'm pleased to announce that...My daughter and the Bog King...are married.” 

Dawn squealed loudly before the crowd broke into enthusiastic applause. Bog turned taking Marianne's hand in his and gazed down at her. Marianne giggled. 

“Look, your mom didn't kill you.”


End file.
